Interruptus
by prospectkiss
Summary: "It's like walking in on your parents." Phoenix and Edgeworth try to have some intimate moments alone, but they keep getting interrupted by the younger cast members at the most... inconvenient times. Contains appearances by some DD-cast, no spoilers. A sex comedy!


_Author's Notes: _For those of you waiting on the next part of _A Long Way to Fall_, it's almost ready! It will be up in just a little bit. In the meanwhile, enjoy a lighthearted sex comedy.

* * *

The first time it happened was embarrassing, but hardly indicative of a pattern.

"This waistcoat was the best thing that ever happened to your wardrobe," Edgeworth murmured as he slid his hands down along the smooth fabric. He had Phoenix backed against his desk in the Agency, one leg sliding deliciously between the attorney's knees. With a quick flick of his fingers he undid the button on his lover's trousers and dipped his hand inside, and enjoyed Phoenix's low groan as he began palming his half-hard cock.

Edgeworth might have made a sarcastic comment, possibly with a raised eyebrow and a slightly lewd smirk, but his mouth was too busy suddenly being plundered by Phoenix's deft tongue, twining with his own in time with the half-strokes. As Edgeworth pressed insistently forward with his whole body, Phoenix shifted and hopped onto the desk, sitting at the edge and wrapping his feet around the back of Edgeworth's calves.

He slid his hand around Edgeworth's neck and pulled him in for another long kiss, moaning into his mouth as the prosecutor stroked him expertly, wonderfully. After so many years together, Edgeworth knew precisely how to run his thumb along the underside of his length, how to slightly twist beneath the head's ridge on each upward stroke, how to move fast and rough on each downward plunge. Within moments Phoenix was completely hard and thrusting into the prosecutor's hand.

It was true what they said – sex just got better with age.

Phoenix was getting close; his ragged breaths and the way his legs tightened their hold on the prosecutor were signs that he wouldn't last much longer. Just as Edgeworth pulled back from their kiss to clutch at Phoenix's back and move his hand even faster, they both jumped, startled, at the sound of the Agency door slamming open.

"Mr. Wright! I'm back from the Jones crime scene, and I gotta show you what… I…"

Both lawyers' eyes were locked wide in shock, their movements frozen in horror as they heard Athena's voice slowly fade away.

Ever so slightly, Edgeworth straightened his shoulders while Phoenix slid his legs back to the desk. Fortunately their position, with Edgeworth's back to the entry shielding Phoenix, hid the more intimate details of their tryst from the doorway. As the prosecutor's face started to mirror the color of his suit, Phoenix took a deep breath and peered over the side of his lover's shoulder.

"That's great Athena. I'll take a look at it in a bit."

There was only a slight strain in his voice.

He could just make out Athena's figure standing stock-still in the open entrance, eyes wide and mouth agape, a small stack of papers wilting in her arms. Like Edgeworth, she also sported a serious blush on her face. She met Phoenix' eyes for a brief moment before she darted her gaze to the side, her expression somewhere between embarrassed, disbelieving, and, disturbingly, amused.

There was a rapid shuffling of feet, a rush of wind as the door was swiftly closed. On the other side, Athena shakily called out, "That's all right Mr. Wright! I can tell you about it later!"

A moment passed and the Agency was quiet once more, the heavy breaths between the two embarrassed lawyers the only sound. Phoenix let out a wobbly laugh, grasping onto Edgeworth's shoulders.

"So, um, any chance we can finish?"

The glare he got in return would have incinerated lesser men. But after giving an irritated grumble, Edgeworth's hand resumed its strokes. Phoenix sighed gratefully, and promised to pay Edgeworth back double for the unexpected interruption.

* * *

"And I couldn't look Mr. Wright in the eye for a week," Athena said, closing the mood matrix she had been half-heartedly studying as she spoke. Her cheeks were tinged pink with the memory. "It was kind of like walking in on your parents." She shivered dramatically, and was rewarded with a small smile from Simon.

"He did the good boss talk with me later that day, explaining that his- his _meeting_ with Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth had been unprofessional and that he didn't want to make the Agency an uncomfortable place to work, and that if I wanted to say or do anything there'd be no hard feelings…"

She turned toward Simon, who simply raised his brows in question as he tossed another piece of dried chicken at Taka. It was a little chilly this time of year in the park, but their weekly lunch had become a tradition no matter the temperature.

Athena laughed a little as she nudged Simon's shoulder with her own. "He was afraid he'd scarred me, I think," she said, rolling her eyes. "I told him I was fine. He can be kind of sweet sometimes."

"I notice you did not say whether Wright-dono promised to _stop_ his liaisons in the middle of the office," Simon spoke up, crossing his leg and leaning slightly toward Athena.

She blinked.

"You know, you're right," she said, the realization dawning on her. "I guess I just assumed."

"Hmph." Simon crossed his arms and ducked his head down, and Athena was suddenly certain he had a similar story of his own.

* * *

The second time they were interrupted happened in a far less conspicuous place.

"I am… _so_ glad… you let us come over," Phoenix panted as he drove into Edgeworth. Beneath him, clutching at the cushions of his sofa, Edgeworth bit back a moan as Phoenix shifted slightly, changing his angle so that he could move deeper inside. Phoenix braced himself with one hand, clutching at the blanket draped over his back; he let the other roam across the prosecutor's broad chest, toying with a pert nipple. Pressed tightly between them, Edgeworth's cock, hard and dripping, rubbed against their stomachs with each thrust, and the friction made the prosecutor's eyes roll back in pleasure.

The prosecutor had plans for a trip to London in the morning, and had asked Wright and his daughter to join him there for the weekend. Not trusting Phoenix to make it to the airport in time, he had also invited them to stay with him the night before they flew overseas. Trucy had gone to sleep an hour ago, excited for the plane ride. What had started as an innocent viewing of old _Steel Samurai_ episodes between the adults had turned into a late-night romp on the couch.

Phoenix lowered his head and began sucking at the sensitive spot on Edgeworth's neck, right below his ear. As Edgeworth desperately tried to hold in his groan, Phoenix smiled wickedly and worried that spot between his teeth, knowing just how much that drove Edgeworth crazy.

"Ph-Phoenix!"

Edgeworth's body arced into the attorney, breath halting as the first waves of climax rolled through him.

Unfortunately, Trucy chose just that moment to exit the guest room and head into the kitchen. Clad in her pajamas, hair mussed, her eyes were still half-shut as she padded barefoot behind the couch.

Phoenix immediately froze, watching his daughter out of the corner of his bulging eyes with a feeling like leaden dread. He fervently hoped the blanket completely covered the two of them, and hoped even more that Trucy was too sleep-logged to realize what was going on.

Edgeworth, meanwhile, had made a strangled _grrrk!_ sound as he, too, noticed Wright's daughter moving behind the couch. Of course he couldn't stop his release, and as he shuddered beneath his lover, holding his breath, his eyes flew wide with panic.

He finished as they both heard the sound of the kitchen faucet turning on and off, and a moment later Trucy passed by again holding a glass of water, eyes still half-closed. Neither lawyer had moved an inch.

"'Night Daddy. 'Night Uncle Miles."

Neither quite had the voice to respond.

The guest room door closed with a quiet click. Phoenix had softened completely and slipped out of his lover, and Edgeworth's release was starting to cool between them, sticky and uncomfortable. Slowly, Phoenix's eyes slid down to the prosecutor.

Edgeworth had an uncomfortable grimace on his face; Phoenix couldn't tell if it was just utter mortification, a desire to murder someone, or resentment at the cruelty of the universe.

"Um."

The London trip was decidedly sexless.

* * *

"So, I think I might have interrupted them one time," Trucy whispered, twisting under her covers to face Jinxie. She loved sleepovers in Nine-Tails Valley, especially the late-night talks with her friend. She propped her head up on her elbow and pushed her hair back from her face.

"You _think_?" Jinxie asked, frowning a little and trying not to giggle.

"Yeah, I'm still not sure, and I reeeeeally don't want to ask Daddy about it." Trucy's face turned a little pink, but she still smiled.

"Well, what happened?"

"It's kind of fuzzy. They might have just been sleeping on the couch, but sometimes I wonder if maybe they were…"

"Was it weird?"

"Not right then, because I was half asleep. But boy, they acted so stiff and awkward in the morning! Even when I brought out Mr. Hat, Uncle Miles just ran out of the room. Daddy said I shouldn't startle him for a while."

Her voice trailed off, and as she met Jinxie's eyes they both dissolved in a fit of embarrassed laughter.

"Yeah, it was totally weird."

* * *

Edgeworth's new office came with new expectations of privacy, and the lawyers felt reasonably certain that they would not be interrupted for a _third_ time.

The view from the broad wall of windows was certainly amazing, but it went completely ignored as Edgeworth sat in his high-backed chair, facing his desk. One of his hands was tucked around a stack of papers, though it too was unheeded. His other hand was busy threading through Phoenix's spiky hair. Concealed by the desk – just in case – Phoenix was in the midst of giving the prosecutor a truly spectacular blow job.

"Mmm." Edgeworth made a low, pleased sound in the back of his throat as his lover gently released him from his mouth. Phoenix immediately lowered his head, licking and briefly sucking at Edgeworth's testicles, rolling his tongue over them as he pumped the shaft with one hand.

When Edgeworth shifted, his cock twitching, Phoenix glanced up. Edgeworth's eyes were glazed, his mouth slightly open, and cheeks flushed. Phoenix gave him a lurid grin, broadened his tongue, and licked a long, wet line up Edgeworth's cock, enjoying how the prosecutor's breath hitched and the fingers in his hair tightened.

He had just wrapped his lips around the head of Edgeworth's cock again, swirling his tongue around slowly, when he heard the office door open.

"Edgeworth-dono, I wish to speak with you regarding the Nakajima case," came the low voice of Simon Blackquill. He strode across the office to wait in front of the desk.

Edgeworth started forward, moving as if to stand on instinct, but immediately halted as he realized his compromising position. Blackquill lifted his hand, as if telling the prosecutor there was no need to stand on formality; grateful, Edgeworth remained in his seat and scooted his chair forward, firmly trapping Phoenix beneath the desk.

Blackquill stood tall. "I understand that you have not yet assigned this case. I wish to formally request it."

"Is there a particular reason why you want it?" Edgeworth folded his hands on the desk and tried to act as though nothing untoward were happening in his office. He lightly nudged Phoenix with his foot. Hopefully, the attorney would understand the gesture and wait to resume until Blackquill left.

In retaliation, Phoenix widened his mouth and took in his entire length.

Edgeworth drew in a quick, sharp breath, feeling his vision spin at the feeling of his cock being completely engulfed in warm, wet heat. It felt like heaven.

He was going to kill Wright.

Blackquill paused in the middle of his explanation, giving the prosecutor a quizzical look.

Edgeworth, attempting to appear unconcerned, removed his glasses, pulled out his cleaning cloth, and began rubbing at the lenses. He was only vaguely aware that he was moving the cloth in time with Phoenix's head bobbing along his length.

He nodded at the young prosecutor to continue; he was only half-listening, anyway. Whatever argument Blackquill came up with was surely sufficient.

The rough slide of Phoenix's tongue around his length was almost enough to make him squirm.

When Blackquill finished, Edgeworth held out his hand for the paperwork, distantly proud that there was only a very slight tremble in it. He signed his name with a small flourish, wishing that somehow the pen marks would travel through the desk and sear onto Wright's head.

"Very well. You may have the case." Even if his hand betrayed him, he still had tight control over his voice.

Blackquill inclined his head. "Thank you." His heavy footsteps took him back to the door, where he paused for a moment, giving Edgeworth one more slightly concerned look before exiting.

Once the door was closed, Edgeworth promptly pushed his chair back. He fully intended to berate Wright, to ask him what foolish impulse had compelled him to keep going; but Phoenix moved with him, and swallowed his length one more time. Instead, the prosecutor tilted his head back and let out a long, low groan, too soft to hear, but one that the attorney felt vibrate through him.

Phoenix pulled back to lightly tongue the slit at the head of Edgeworth's length. Suddenly, without warning, Edgeworth shook as he reached his climax.

As Phoenix stood in front of the mirror in Edgeworth's office bathroom, wiping the last of the prosecutor's release off his face, he supposed he deserved that.

* * *

"I do not wish to speak ill of my superior, Cykes-dono," Simon answered the young attorney. "Edgeworth-dono is a busy man, and I cannot fault someone like him from seeking release in what moments he can find it."

Athena leaned forward on the bench, tilting her head around to look at him more closely. Under her close scrutiny, he could feel the very faint beginnings of a blush.

"You're embarrassed!" she suddenly proclaimed.

He lifted an eyebrow. "And you are not?"

"Well, at least I'm not trying to hide it." She sat back, breath huffing out. "I mean, I guess that before I saw- I mean, I never really thought about them as lovers. Friends, yeah, rivals, confidants, lawyers, but- to see them like that…"

Her voice suddenly turned thoughtful. "I wonder what it's like to have sex when you're that old."

Simon looked askance at her. "Athena, they're only thirty-four." Only six years older than himself. What must she think of him?

Athena nudged his shoulder again. "Stop comparing yourself to them. You're still in your twenties. You've got a long way to go."

He wasn't sure what to make of that comment, but something in her tone made him smile.

* * *

Irritated at the lack of privacy in their homes and offices, Phoenix and Edgeworth returned to an old haunt of theirs in an effort to avoid a fourth interruption.

Even in the dark, they could still maneuver their way around the unlocked broom closet just down the hall from Courtroom Two. Phoenix had his hands braced against the wall, his chest nearly touching it as well, with Edgeworth's hands wrapped firmly around his torso from behind. The boxes and cleaning supplies helped to muffle the sound of his own pants, and of Edgeworth's groans of exertion as he thrust himself inside the attorney over and over.

One of Edgeworth's hands slipped over Phoenix's stomach, sliding down to grasp his aching cock and begin pumping it in time with his own movements. The jolt of sensation that coursed through Phoenix was mind-blowing. With Edgeworth hitting that wonderful spot inside him with each thrust, and thumbing the head of his cock with each pull, and his breath hot and heavy against his ear, Phoenix wondered why they had ever abandoned this little spot of paradise.

"Miles," he moaned quietly, reaching back a hand to grasp at Edgeworth. The prosecutor leaned into him more, lacing his hand with Phoenix's against the wall. Being together in the janitor's room again, stifling their sounds and pressing so close in the tiny space, made them both feel like they were in their twenties again, young and idealistic and so full of newfound romance and lust.

A brief flash of light interrupted the darkness as the door opened, but it disappeared just as quickly.

Suddenly there was another pair of bodies sharing their space, unaware of their presence.

"Mein lieb," a voice called out softly, and a body was roughly pressed against the wall next to Phoenix. The lawyers could just make out the short form of Apollo, with Klavier raining kisses along his face and neck. Apollo was grasping the prosecutor by the shoulders, arching his back and panting, eyes screwed shut.

For a moment Phoenix and Edgeworth could only stare, watching in horror as Klavier started undoing Apollo's trousers. Then Edgeworth, leaning in close to Phoenix and letting his longer coat cover them both, cleared his throat.

All movements stopped. In terrified silence, both Apollo and Klavier looked over and finally noticed the two older lawyers.

"I believe this spot is taken, Herr Prosecutor," Edgeworth said drily.

"Try the closet past Courtroom Four," Phoenix added, debating whether it would be worth teasing Apollo about this later or whether he should pretend it never happened.

They were alone again in record time, the younger pair exiting in a flurry of apologies.

After a short beat, Phoenix leaned around to peer back at Edgeworth. "You seemed to take that well."

Edgeworth gave a short sigh. "After so many interruptions, I'm beginning to find embarrassment a little tiring."

Phoenix laughed, a low amused chuckle that turned into a moan by Edgeworth starting a new rhythm and thrusting into him once more.

* * *

"Do you remember when we walked in on Herr Edgeworth and Herr Wright?"

Klavier smiled at Apollo over the rim of his coffee cup. The two of them had agreed to meet up for a late night date at a coffee shop across town, away from the prying eyes of the prosecutor's office or the Agency.

This was an occasional game of theirs, trying to make the other blush first. More often than not, Apollo lost. But this time he felt his face turn grey.

"Don't remind me. You're lucky Mr. Wright didn't make fun of me for a month after that."

Klavier waved his hand dismissively. "Ach, I'm sure he was just as embarrassed as the two of us." He flashed the attorney a quick grin. "It's almost a shame we did not see anything more. We could have had some interesting inspiration."

"You're not serious," Apollo stated flatly. In response Klavier laughed, and took a long drink from his cup.

Apollo also sipped his drink. They sat in companionable silence for a moment until, unexpectedly, a thought crossed the young attorney's mind.

"Why do you think they were in there anyway?"

"Why? I think we both know what they were doing, Herr Forehead."

"No, no, I mean, why _there_? Don't you think they'd have outgrown the janitor's closet by now?"

Klavier looked into his cup, thoughtful, as though it held all the answers. Suddenly he grinned, and the brilliance of it nearly made Apollo's heart skip a beat. "Perhaps they wanted to feel young again."

Apollo snorted. "The chief prosecutor seems like he was always old."

Klavier snickered, leaning closer over the table. "That just means he's experienced."

Sensing the prosecutor's intention, Apollo leaned closer as well. "So, what, you want an older guy now?" he asked, letting his voice drip with sarcasm.

The prosecutor, hand covered with gleaming rings, lightly cupped the attorney's cheek, and he let their lips brush together. "Nein. I'd rather enjoy youth with you."

* * *

Out of sheer desperation, Edgeworth threw Phoenix into the backseat of his car. Secluded in the farthest part of the garage, away from cameras or any other parked vehicles, they could finally have an intimate moment completely alone.

The prosecutor closed the door behind him as he slid across the seat, and immediately pulled Phoenix forward into an eager, impatient kiss.

"M-Miles?" Phoenix managed to question around searching lips.

"No one's here, Wright," Edgeworth murmured, lifting the attorney into his lap. The space was small and the two of them facing each other was a tight fit, but that only meant their bodies were pressed together more fully. Edgeworth pushed Phoenix's jacket off his shoulders, running his hands along strong arms, and deepening their kiss.

Phoenix responded enthusiastically, and eventually started grinding his hips down into the prosecutor's. The feeling of Edgeworth growing hard beneath him, of his own erection pressing insistently against his lover's, made him moan into their kiss.

And then they heard a sharp tapping at the fogged-over window next to their heads. Less than a second later the door opened, and Detective Skye looked at the pair impassively.

"Just wanted to give you the latest forensic report for the Elliot case before you left for the day, Mr. Edgeworth," Ema said quickly. "The fop wanted you to look over it."

She leaned forward slightly and tossed a folder around the pair onto the seat next to them.

"Hi Mr. Wright," she said as she leaned back, one hand braced on the top of the door. "Say hello to Trucy for me."

And just as quickly as she had interrupted them, Detective Skye closed the door and disappeared.

Phoenix and Edgeworth looked at each other for a long moment.

"Do you think she realized?"

"Probably."

Phoenix shrugged. He leaned in to resume their kiss, and paused. "Guess she's over that crush."

Edgeworth lightly smacked him against his head.

* * *

"They were totally like teenagers," Ema said, pushing her fries around and rolling her eyes. To tell the truth, she had been a little startled when she realized what was going on in Mr. Edgeworth's car. But she understood the need to get away sometimes, to want to disappear into a dark corner and just… unwind.

She straightened in the diner booth. "But I guess I can't blame them. With everything going on, I bet they don't get a lot of time alone together." She smiled. "And Mr. Edgeworth looks cute when he's flustered."

They were quiet for a moment, she lost in thought, her companion busy devouring her hamburger. Then, suddenly, Ema started laughing. "I bet it was Mr. Wright's idea."

Across the table from her, the Master of Kurain rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that sounds like something Nick would drag Edgeworth into." She sipped noisily at her soda. "You think they'd act more like adults."

* * *

Phoenix rolled over in the Gatewater sheets, draping his arm across Edgeworth's chest. There was certainly room in the king-sized bed to spread out, but he couldn't bring himself to move too far from his lover. The early morning light was drifting through the curtains, and he blinked, wondering when night had turned into day.

"…I guess we really took advantage of all the uninterrupted time," he muttered, burying his face against Edgeworth's neck.

"Best week-end away we've had," Edgeworth replied softly, drowsily, wrapping an arm around Phoenix. He was sore, and he knew Phoenix ached just as much, and he couldn't recall the last time he had stayed up all night with his lover.

He also couldn't remember the last time he had felt so thoroughly, utterly satisfied.

He pressed his lips against Phoenix's forehead, and as the light grew brighter and they fell closer to sleep, he whispered, "And we still have a whole night ahead."

Phoenix smiled against Edgeworth's chest.

All the interruptions? All the embarrassment and gossip? All leading to the best night of sex they'd ever had – and the chance to do it all again when they woke up?

Totally worth it.

* * *

_Note:_ Special thanks to Lieju for pointing out an error about Taka's diet.


End file.
